Jo and Cas's Haircut Adventure!
by Wallatrance
Summary: Castiel and Jo explore an alternative to hunting... And use Sam as an unconsenting victim. Season 5 spoilers.


Castiel sat dejectedly on the curb and resolved himself to watch Sam and Dean fight. The three of them were in Cicero, Indiana at Dean and Lisa's house, rather outside Dean and Lisa's house. Dean was yelling at Sam about responsibility and Sam was yelling about monsters and hunting.

Cas was tired of the Winchester siblings. He wanted to go home and be with his brothers and sisters again, but Heaven wouldn't take Cas back anymore. They said he was "humanly corrupt" and could no longer be one of the light. He couldn't even attempt to talk them out of their decision, because they wouldn't answer his calls. Castiel sighed and wondered where the nearest bar was.

He heard somebody walking and coming to a rest beside him.

"I thought you died," Cas stated as Jo Harvelle sat down next to him.

"Why are you always so blunt?" She asked, staring off, as he was, at the Winchesters fighting.

"You were dead," Castiel restated, ignoring her question. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod.

"Heaven wouldn't take me," Jo said, stretching out her legs and crossing her ankles. She leaned back on her palms.

Cas processed the information. "And Hell?" He asked.

"They didn't want me. Plus, I never really did anything to go there. So Heaven just sent me back."

He nodded, even though he had never heard of anything like that before. They stayed quiet for several minutes, watching as the brothers across the street quieted down to a sort of growling conversation.

"Sam needs a haircut," Jo commented. Cas nodded. The dark-haired Winchester really did need a haircut. His hair was now past his shoulders.

"I saw a man with a nice haircut that would look good on Sam the other day," Cas replied.

"I've always kinda wanted to be a hairdresser, but my mom flipped when I mentioned anything other than going to college or working at the roadhouse, so I didn't even mention it," Jo said as Dean lead Sam inside his house.

"I used to help Uriel keep his vessel's head bald by shaving it once and a while. He seemed to like his vessel bald." Jo hummed in response. They settled into silence once more.

"Maybe we should offer to cut his hair for him," Cas said, looking up at the house.

"I think we...should just do it," Jo offered, standing up and brushing her jeans off.

"Without asking?" Cas asked Jo, frowning slightly.

Jo turned to look at the angel, "You really think he'd just let us?" Cas contemplated her answer, and upon deciding it to be true, he stood up and followed the small blonde woman to the door of the house. Jo let herself into the house and Cas followed as she went into the kitchen, sneaking past the living room where Dean and Sam were sitting, crouched over a map. She located a pair of kitchen scissors in a knife block and turned to the blue-eyed angel.

"You hold him down, I'll cut his hair," Jo whispered. Cas frowned, "But I'm the one that saw the style that would look nice on Sam, shouldn't I be cutting?"

"Fine, I'll take some of the length off, then we'll switch." Jo started to walk out of the room, but Cas stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What about Dean? He thinks that you are dead."

Jo smiled and said, "Be creative!" Castiel wondered what she meant by creative.

The two peeked around the corner into the living room, where Sam was sitting next to Dean on the sofa. Dean pointed at something on the map and Sam picking up a sheet of paper and laying it next to the spot where Dean was pointing.

"On three," Jo muttered over her shoulder to Cas, "One, two, three!"

The two ran into the room, Jo with her scissors high and Cas with wide eyes. There was a flurry of motion as Jo threw herself onto Sam, and Sam screamed. Jo's scissors were glinting in the sunlight from the front window. Dean attempted to pull Jo off, but Cas grabbed his arms and shoved him off of her. Dean went careening over the coffee table, knocking it over and sending paper, pens, beer bottles, and remotes flying. Jo's scissors came down for the first time on Sam's hair as Cas held the man's arms down and the room exploded with loud music as Dean landed on one of the remotes.

"That's too short!" yelled Cas over the music.

"How long do you want it?" Jo shouted.

"Mid-neck, mid-neck!" Cas shouted back, pushing Dean, who had recovered from his tumble over the coffee table, back again. Sam kicked his legs up, trying to get Jo off his chest, and Cas struggled to subdue him and beat Dean back at the same time.

"You're dead!" Sam yelled at Jo. "What?" she yelled back, chopping off a large chunk of his dark hair. They were both distracted when Dean pushed Cas into Jo's back.

"She's not dead, and she's not a demon!" yelled Cas as he kicked Dean in the stomach.

"She's a shape shifter then!" yelled Sam. He attempted to thrown Jo off in the absence of the angel's tight hold on his limbs, but she held on tight.

"Cas, come on! Why are you helping her?" Dean yelled, grabbing the angel by the shoulders.

"Sam needs a haircut." This shocked Dean. "What? Are you crazy?" he asked. "No. Why would I be?" the angel answered, puzzled.

"Ouch!" Jo yelled as Sam finally threw her off and into the upended coffee table. "Knock him unconscious!" Cas screamed at Jo. "What! NO!" Sam yelled as Jo punched him square in the jaw. He slumped over, half of his hair cut, half of it the same.

Cas stopped fighting with Dean, and Jo located the remote for the TV and turned it off. Silence filled the air.

"Somebody better explain to me what the hell is going on here," Dean said, angrily. Cas punched him in the jaw also, and caught Dean as he crumpled to the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Jo exclaimed.

"I was being creative," Cas explained, laying Dean gently on the floor.


End file.
